Touch'e
by kakasakulover123
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever so be gentle with me. AU? oc, possible ooc depending on your opinion. lemon later on. I do not own any of the wonderful characters from naruto, kishimoto does, but I do own lianne. Her friends warned her she should be patient, but she didn't listen.
1. A fateful descision

**_Dear readers_**

 ** _This is my first fanfic ever and although I believe it came out very nice, you as the reader are entitled to your opinions and i welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and reviews. I would like to give credit for some of the base concepts that will be using throughout the chapters to their authors respectively. I highly suggest you go read their work to see the original masterpiece's of ideas. I put a question mark at the end of the AU due to not really knowing what constitutes as alternate. Also I wanted to cover my own rump :). Otherwise I hope you enjoy._**

Lianne was not one to be patient.  
She was much like a certain loudmouthed future hokage in that way.  
So when her teammates, Iruka and Genma told her that it wasn't worth the frustration over kakashi being late once again she just gave them both a withering glare, then proceeded to wear a hole in the ground from pacing in the area they had all agreed to meet up.  
Iruka piped up, not one to miss a chance to teach.

Lianne told him during the many times the four of them went drinking he needed to quit the academy, he was starting carry over the teacher persona to every day life, "Lianne as a ninja you HAVE to learn patience its kinda part of the job description."  
Lianne didn't mean to say what she said next but she was fighting one of her core personality traits and it was putting her on edge, then Iruka was getting all patronizing on her. It kinda made her snap, "Iruka-senpai first off you have no place in telling me that i'm not fitting my job correctly you are the most pacifistic ninja EVER, second off stop acting like my teacher your not old enough for that."

Genma chuckled causing the senbon forever spinning in his mouth to click against his teeth.  
For not the first time Lianne wondered if he ever stabbed his tongue on the sharp metal toothpick.  
Still on a roll Lianne snapped at him too, "What are are you laughing at you closet perv."  
A smug grin creeped across Genma's lips.  
He slipped his hands into his pockets causing him to bear a striking resemblance to the missing member of their team.  
He leaned forward just inches from her face twirling the metal stick with extra fervor drawing the attention to his mouth and agile tongue.  
He simply said "nothing closet about me."

Lianne blushed furiously causing the red in her hair to pop out.  
She stomped her foot lightly and twirled around with a humph and, "I'm going to go find him, damn the consequences."  
she pooled chakra in her legs and took off, her long hair whipping in the wind.

She heard Genma call after her, "you'll regret it." but ignored it.  
As she jumped from rooftop to rooftop she tried to shake off the irritation of impatience, but the closer she got to Kakashi's apartment the worse it got in fact.  
By the time she got there she was so angry that she failed to listen for activity inside the house.  
If she had, she might not have seen what she did.  
As it was she got to see Kakashi's face...and everything else.

She landed on a metal overhang outside his room and froze.  
Despite the fact that he was in the middle of some very strenuous coitus, Lianne couldn't tear hear eyes from the sight in front of her.  
His hair fell around his face slightly from perspiration, his eyes were squeezed shut in a look of pleasure and pain, his aquiline nose flared and his teeth were gritted shut.  
His incisors were larger than normal and his face structure altogether, although masculine and handsome was nothing out of the normal, And the scar that bisected his left eye seemed to just give him a hint more character.

She tried to look away to give him some privacy, but the most interesting drop of sweat held her attention as it slowly trailed down his neck into the dip of his collarbone then continued down between the muscles of his chest down in between the light six pack, pooling into his belly button then continuing lower till Lianne realized that the carpet matched the drapes.  
This was the catalyst that brought her out of her trance.  
Kakashi was her friend and she shouldn't be, excuse the pun, intruding on such a bare moment.  
Besides she wasn't a child, nore a virgin.  
She was a freaking 27 year old kunoichi and this shouldn't be so damn fascinating.  
And this shouldn't be this fascinating.  
Shit she was repeating things in her own head now, she was so distracted.  
Kakashi could and SHOULD have caught her like twenty times by now.  
She wanted to leave and act like this had never happened, but she couldn't move yet for fear he'd hear her.  
She figured she'd wait till the extremely happy woman climaxed, lianne could tell she was close.  
The noise would be the perfect cover for her escape.  
She tensed herself getting ready for the inevitability of the woman's scream, she didn't seem the type hold back. Wait a minute that was the woman who was practically throwing herself on Kakashi last night at the bar.  
Kakashi had claimed women like that didn't impress him.  
She sorely wished she could call him out on his bullshit, but then Kakashi growled, causing Lianne to jump, slipping on the metal of the overhang, then tumbling tail over top to the ground landing unceremoniously on her rump.

She was ninja enough to roll under the over hang she had previously been crouching on.  
She stood not knowing what to do next.  
Should she run back to Iruka and Genma and act like this had never happened or should she just wait by the stairs and act like she had been there the whole time and knew nothing of his extracurricular workout or even admit that she knew but didn't care.  
She put her head in her hands disappointed by her inability to figure this out.  
Kami dammit she was an adult and a kunoichi not some blushing genin.  
Yet when she felt Kakashi coming down the stairs she bolted like a frightened rabbit.  
She ran full speed back to Iruka and Genma stopping about 200 yards at a small crick to splash water on her face and then covered the last 200 yards at a slow saunter to calm her breath.  
When she got back Iruka asked, "Did you find him?"  
Lianne leveled a deadpan look at him that would make shikimaru proud.  
Iruka shrugged, "Guess we'll have to just be patient then."With a look of smugness on his face.  
Lianne just wanted to tackle him and give him the nuggie of a lifetime, but a familiar "yo" sounded behind them and stopped her violent thoughts and apparently her heart.

She made sure her expression didn't give away anything, but that didn't stop all the blood from traitorously rising to her face.  
Iruka looked concerned, "Lianne are you okay, your face is as red as a tomato."  
From behind her kakashi chuckled, "she's fine she just caught me having sex and stayed to watch the show."  
Lianne's stomach dropped to her toes and the look of pure horror that must have occupied her face sent Genma into a bout of laughter.  
Even Iruka was politely covering his mouth to hide the laugh that was causing his shoulders and chest to shake.  
Of course he would smell her.  
She wanted to face-palm so hard the force would send her to another dimension.  
Between bouts of laughter Genma was pointing and gasping out, "Who's the closet perv now."  
The statement caused Iruka to lose his tenuas control over his laughter.  
Lianne at that tried to save her reputation, she straightened her back and lifted her head, "Its true that I got impatient and paid dearly for it, but I did not stay and watch the show."  
Kakashi smirked, "Then why did you run like a terrified rabbit when you sensed me coming down the stairs."  
To Lianne's credit she didn't flinch despite the feeling of crumbling inside her chest, "I was trying to be polite and not embarrass you with knowing what I'd briefly seen." Kakashi smirked beneath his mask and leaned in next to her ear much like Genma had done earlier whispering, "Then why did I smell arousal too."  
The footing that Lianne had found crumbled like sand beneath her feet and she suddenly wished she knew how to bury herself like Kakashi.

She stood for a moment not knowing what to do listening to Genma's guffaws and Iruka's restrained laughter even Kakashi's chuckling.  
The world narrowed to a point as if she was about to go into battle and suddenly the only sound she could hear was a roaring in her ears  
She realized that she was about to faint.  
She had to stop it in it's tracks, her ego could not handle that on top of all the embarrassing shenanigans that had gone down already.  
She took a deep breath and quietly addressed Genma and Iruka and waited for them to calm down enough to respond, even though they were still laughing enough to make there shoulders shake, "Have either of you seen Kakashi's face?"  
Suddenly they stopped shaking with laughter and stared at her dumbstruck.  
Lianne smirked knowing she had gotten a good blow in even if she had lost the battle to retain her dignity, "Well I have."  
With that she started walking to the gates of konoha.  
She walked away before she could hear Kakashi say, "Touch'e" with just a little bit of impressed in his voice.


	2. slice of life

**_Dear readers_**

 _ **I would like to thank Twinbuster2 for my very first review. They stated that my punctuation needs work...tell me something I don't know lol. my grammar and vocabulary has always been off the charts, but my ability to place punctuation is to say the least sub-par. If you see any mistakes like that, feel free to let me know. I will be checking and rechecking the chapters intermittently fixing mistakes like that. now that I have stated my inadequacy for every one to read, please enjoy the next installment...otherwise known as a chapter :).**_

When they reached the gates Naruto was whining like a petulant child, despite the fact he was a full 20 years old, but Lianne had expected it.  
The mission they were about to embark on was to Suna.  
Gaara-sama had uncomfortably asked Tsunasde to help with some unruly bandits that their ninja were having trouble locating.  
Lianne was sure that if the sand ninja had been able to track these guys down, they'd be able to wipe them from the face of the earth, especially their esteemed kage, but tracking abilities apparently were better in leaf.  
The reason Naruto was reverting to his 12 year old self again, was because he couldn't go.  
He was busy learning the finer points of being a hokage.  
Lianne smiled at the man as she approached.

Naruto saw Iruka coming and turned his pleads on him, "Iruka-sensei tell baa-chan..."  
He wasn't able to finish due to both Tsunasde and Sakura pummeling him on the head.  
Tsunasde scowled up to him as he nursed his head, "You should refer to me as hokage-sama, and If you didn't want the responsibilities that come with being hokage, you should have learned about the job before shouting about being it for the last 12 years."  
The proof that he had matured, showed itself when he didn't shout about the lecture, he just consented to it.  
He wouldn't be Naruto though if he didn't put one more whine in, "Wouldn't it be good diplomatic practice to go see Gaara though."  
Tsunasde just gave him a look that SEEMED to quell his incessant pushing.  
He took a look around finally noticing Lianne, "Hey its the pretty lee, I didn't notice you there."  
He wrapped her in a bear hug that only Naruto could give almost crushing her ribs.  
After he put her down she laughed, despite the pain and said, "Thank you Naruto for both the compliments."  
Naruto looked confused, "Both?"  
Lianne laughed a bit more, "Well first you said i was pretty, then you said you hadn't noticed me, and as a ninja that's a huge compliment coming from such a talented ninja as yourself."  
Her teammates chuckled at her, and she could almost hear Kakashi rolling his eyes.  
Naruto smiled the kind that lit up his face, then something flashed across his eyes, "Hey do you think you could convince hokage-sama to let me off my leash for a bit?"  
Lianne was confused, "What makes you think my voice will make a difference."  
Naruto pouted, "Please just try."  
He looked so cute pouting, Lianne couldn't resist, but as she opened her mouth, she felt a sharp stab in her rib-cage.

It had been a senbon.  
She whipped around ready to kick Genma to the moon for stabbing her for no reason, but Genma was senbonless with his hands up in the sign for surrender, then he pointed to Kakashi who was using it to turn the pages of his trademark orange book with a smirk on his face, "Just wanted to remind you that we have to get going cause we are late, or did you forget that I had some extra workout time this morning."  
Lianne felt the heat rush to her face and Genma started to laugh again.  
Lianne knew she wouldn't be able to get back at kakashi just yet, but she could get back at Genma for laughing at her, "Man Genma your a much braver man than I would be."  
Genma stopped laughing, "wwwhhhhyyyy?"  
Lianne smirked, "Just think about it, the type of book kakashi is holding and rarely puts down, and he is using the senbon that's going to go back into your mouth, i'm just saying."  
She nonchalantly shrugged and headed to the gate keepers Kotetsu and his friend, whom she could never remember the name of.  
They had over heard her exchange and held up their hands.  
she highfived them both.  
Genma snarled at her retreating back, then at Iruka and Kakashi who were quietly laughing.  
Genma grabbed another senbon out of his stash an put it in his mouth, then took the one kakashi had nabbed and put it in the pouch he carried, to hold the used senbons, to sterilize later.

After the initial sting of her good comeback had left, even Genma chuckled at the awesomeness of her response.  
Lianne had a plan in her head and she was gonna need Genma's and Iruka's help, and kakashi had just handed her the leverage to get Genma on her side.  
The trickier one would be Iruka, but she had an idea about him too.  
Their first half of the journey was leisurely due to the fact that weren't expected in Suna for another week, but Tsunasde had "asked" them to deal with there own ring of unruliness in the vicinity.  
It was a group that was kidnapping girls and doing who knows what with them.  
Lianne didn't really want to think about it.  
Especially since she was the bait.  
When kakashi was being briefed, he had asked for her specifically, for her unique talents and appearance.  
Her skills were unique due to the jutsu her family practiced, which allowed her to integrate animal DNA into her own, then call upon it when she used certain hand signs.  
It was similar to the Inuzka family, but her clan had disliked the idea of relying on a animal to do their bidding when they could do it themselves.  
The downside was, by integrating animal DNA directly into her own, sometimes when she returned to her normal form, somethings stuck around.  
For ex. her ears had points to them, her fingers didn't have fingernails anymore she had claws that retracted and her incisors were longer than normal, she had pads on her feet so she couldn't wear shoes, nor did she see the need to.  
She was short, 5'0", and she held the figure you'd expect of some one who would train regularly, but her hair was a rainbow of basic colors: black, brown, red, blonde and white highlights.  
To add to the oddness of it, her roots liked to change its mind on which highlight it would grow that month, creating this complicated checkerboard effect.  
Her eyes were two different colors, emerald green and sapphire blue and a yellow or white, respectively, ring encircled the pupil depending on her mood.  
Her rack was moderate and her rump had a little extra junk in it.  
So she was perfect for both missions respectively.  
She could catch the eyes of the creeps kidnapping girls, and once they put a kibosh on that operation, she could easily sneak into the suna bandit camp, and get info Kakashi and her team needed to squash that little rebellion.

To avoid the thought of being bait, she worked out how to get payback against kakashi.  
As the plan formed in her head, a evil smile grew across her face.  
Kakashi noticed it and looked at her curiously.  
She kicked herself for walking next to her target while plotting his demise.  
Kakashi said, "Your making me nervous Lianne."  
Lianne looked up at him with something akin to smugness, "Am I, well that's good, you should be, but not till we get back from this mission."  
She was lying of course, but what do you want, she IS a ninja.  
Later that night, after Kakashi seemed the be asleep, though Lianne wasn't so foolish to think he really was, she sauntered over to Genma who was watching the fire with a zoned out intensity.  
Without warning or hesitation, she straddled his legs and sat down in a very intimate position, then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Play along."  
His eyes growing to the size of saucers was almost worth it on its own, but Genma was a notorious horn dog, so he didn't need to be asked twice.

He pulled up his knees and slid his hands under her shirt lightly rubbing her lower rib-cage.  
Lianne had to admit it felt pretty dang good, maybe she'd have to take him him up on his advances one of these days.  
She leaned in and whispered seductively, "Doesn't it irritate you that Kakashi disrespected your senbon like that. Imagine what he would have done if you used his precious book like that. Don't you think he deserves to be taught a lesson."  
She lightly rubbed her lips along his neck, near the sensitive spot beneath his ear, causing electricity to sizzle down through his spine straight to his groin.  
He arched his back and dug his fingernails lightly into her ribs.  
She felt his approval of what she did poking against her thigh.  
She chuckled and whispered as she suckled on his ear, "If your up for a little pay back let me know."  
Kakashi spoke up, "Do you mind, some of us are trying to get a little sleep in and don't want to hear or see that."  
Lianne pulled herself up and chuckled at him, "You've already accused me of being a voyeur, i figure exhibitionism isn't to far off."

As she walked off, Genma had never been so happy that his jounin pants were baggy.  
Kakashi lifted his book slightly from where it was laying on his face, and smirked, "Yo Genma, do ya need to go out to the woods for a few?"  
Genma was still in shock over what just happened, but responded with, "You joke, but I think I do, and i might need your book for a few too."  
Lianne perked her ears up for a fraction of a second in her sleeping bag, but Kakashi, the quick eye he was, noticed it anyway, "No to the book, but be careful, don't get your junk caught on some brambles or something."  
Lianne groaned, "Kakashi, that was just wrong, that is not the image i want before I go to sleep."  
Kakashi snorted, "Now you know I feel."  
With a smirk on her face, she could only get off one more word before sleep claimed her, "Touch'e".


End file.
